


Inebriation     Part 2

by MKVulture



Series: Inebriation [2]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Anticipation, Drunkenness, Explicit Language, Hotels, M/M, Mild Smut, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKVulture/pseuds/MKVulture
Summary: This is a continuation of Inebriation. If you haven't read it, please read it first. :)
Relationships: Matt Bellamy/Dom Howard
Series: Inebriation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947277
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Inebriation     Part 2

"Dom.....? "

The word hangs in the air. Was it loud? Im fucked if I know. Could have been lightning striking me as far as I know right now. I can't move. I can't speak, but I'll have to speak because it would be weird not to. He wasn't awake? He's got no fucking idea about what just happened. God i feel like a creepy fucker, even more so as my dick isnt even in the slightest bit ashamed still.  
Im going to have to reply, but fuck me. I'll take a deep breath, I hope it sounds like I'm startled or something. 

"Yeah?..." 

*******

"Dom....? 

I had to say something, I couldn't leave it. The questions I would be asking myself tomorrow, the day after, the day after that would just fucking consume me. This needs a conclusion one way or another. What's he doing now? 

"... You alright..? "

"... Yeah just... getting some water..." 

******

Fuck. At least its not a total lie. I am getting some water Matt, I'm getting some water after taking you in like you're a fucking priceless sculpture in a gallery, while hovering over you with a fucking boner. Jesus. 

******

You lying bastard Dominic. You go and get your fucking water. I'll just lay here half fucking naked while you do, with a raging hard on that's your fault. Again.  
I'm fucking annoyed at you for it too. No, I'm not really. I'm never annoyed at you, that's one of the main things isn't it? I'm frustrated, and more than that. Fucks sake. Do you want me? Cos I'm here and I want you, but if I've totally misjudged this, well.... Its not worth thinking about. And I'm welling up now too. Brilliant. Fucking booze. Fuck.

******

My hands are fucking shaking while Im trying to get water. Mr. Fucking-spy-on-your-semi-naked-best friend here, forgot to get a glass, and has had casually find one in the semi darkness without being suspicious. The adrenaline is real. At least my dick has started to behave. At least theres that. I walk to my bed. I get these jeans off at last, and sit down and take a big mouthful of the water. That's when I hear a sniffle. Oh. 

"You alright, Matt?" 

*****

Shit. He's fucking heard me. 

"... Yeah..." 

And I know its not even slightly convincing because of the bubble and crack of my voice.  
And now he's getting up again, he's at the tap with the glass. He's coming back.  
Please don't switch the lamp on..... Please. 

*Click*

******

Fuck...

******

Fuck..? 

" Hey....hey... Matt, what's wrong?.....mm?..  
Whats up?...." 

"Dunno..... Pissed, I dunno...I dunno...fuck...... Why were you here next to the bed, a minute ago?"

Fuckfuckfuck he knows. 

".... Um...... yeah... Erm...." 

"... Why?...."

Theres no point in lying. 

"....... Because...... I was looking at you... " 

"Looking at me?... "

"Yeah ..."

"... Why?..... " 

Fucking say it Dominic. Fucking admit it.  
..... Fucking admit it, so I can. 

*******

Shit this could fuck everything. Or has it already. FUCK. 

*******

"Dom?........" 

I put my hand in his hand. 

*******

"Dom?........" 

Matt's reached out to me, he's got my hand. All I can do is squeeze it, and look in his eyes. 

Maybe everything's not fucked after all. 

******


End file.
